clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fisch Hochstadt
Fisch Hochstadt is the brother of Swiss Ninja. Fisch is the leader of the notorious group, the Hochstadt Gang, which comprises of his family members; his goal is to put an end to Swiss Ninja's oppressive reign in Snowzerland. History Along with his siblings, Fisch was born in Switzerland. He hatched 10 min. after his twin Swiss Ninja. His first words were "Blub Blub", thus his parents named him Fisch, which is German for fish. Fisch also learned Card Jitsu by Sensei, but went beyond Ninja. He became a Water Ninja, so Sensei gave him a Fish costume for him to become a Fish Warrior. His family also discovered his appeal to water and his love of Swimming. He is the best Swimmer in the Family, unlike Gaston, who can't Swim. The only reason why Fish was currently living in the Keukenhof Castle is because he was hired by his brother to protect the castle, but due to a skirmish with Bellina, he was banished and immigrated to CP. He recorded his immigration journey in a book called The Journey of Fisch. Amulet of Language One day, while wandering in the Caves of Club Penguin, Fisch came upon a carved stone room. Inside lay an old chest that contained many coins and the long lost Amulet of Language. Fisch decided to keep it and has learned how to use it. Immortality Unknowingly, Fisch Hochstadt was born biologically Immortal and has a rapid healing factor. (His parents realized it and told him that when he was 10 when an anvil fell on him.) However, he can still get sick, and feel some pain and can die from either. In other words, he cant die naturally, but can be killed via high amps of electrocution, certain poisons, being crushed or eaten, starvation, or brain damage. This "gift" is both a blessing and a curse. NOTE: This Immortality does not give him no fighting advantages whatsoever, with the exception from healing from injuries faster. Furthermore, He can't feel pain that would kill him. He knows and acknowledges his "gift", and always makes sure that nobody knows of it. However, he will never age either, and will stay young looking for the rest of eternity... even if he is dead (until he rots.). Only he, his family, and Water Sensei know about it. His Costume Fisch has been mostly known for his Fish costume. It's main purpose is to protect him as armor and distinguishes him from his twin brother. Sadly, his costume has made many burdens on his life too. Penguins have laughed, commented, and mocked at him, which has been one of his biggest blunder for him. He still likes it, and he even sleeps with it on. Trivia * Fisch is unaware of things behind him. * Fisch can get mad easily. * Fisch is a very good swimmer and dancer. * Fisch is a Fish Warrior. * Fisch is all penguin, he acts like a fish because he is a fish warrior. * Fisch created a robot named Robonox. * Fisch found out about Bellina's evilness, but never told Swiss Ninja. * Fisch is the Keeper of the Amulet of Language. * Fisch is most famous for giving Bellina a scar on her cheek. * Fisch is also a famous Archaeologist. * He has a severe fear of Austin8310. Austin8310 was one of the few penguins who could best him in hand to hand combat. * He is Water Sensei's best PENGUIN friend. * he is personalty trained by Water Sensei every tuesday. A adventure happens every time........ * He has an Antibody. Category:Characters Category:Family of Swiss Ninja